Memorias del Rey
by LadyJq
Summary: A veces el recuerdo de las personas que más amamos es lo único que queda. Conmemorando la semana Zutara en deviantart.


"_Vivo de tu recuerdo, pero suplico día a día que se vuelva mi realidad, para que así vuelvas a estar a mi lado…"_

**M e m o r i a s **

**d e l R e y **

_Los años cubrían la nación del fuego como un manto transparente, casi imperceptible; los días pasaban, el clima cambiaba, los arboles crecían y pasaban de ser escuálidos tallos a robustos y frondosos monumentos del tiempo._

_Quizás el tiempo llenaba de gloria y de vida a su nación, pero a Zuko, no, a Zuko parecía quitarle lentamente la fuerza y el esplendor que en la juventud le habían sido otorgados. _

_Cansino, pero no menos orgulloso, se encontraba el anciano rey de la nación del fuego, recostado sobre los árboles de su jardín, mientras su mente era embargada por una tormenta de recuerdos. _

_Sin previo aviso, su realidad se esfumó tornándose color sepia, dejando en su lugar un vestigio de imágenes que no eran más que alucinaciones de su pasado. _

Un quejido escapó de sus labios al sentir más presión de la requerida en su herida. Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre las manos bañadas en agua que en ese momento realizaban movimientos circulares en su abdomen.

Justo cuando otro quejido busca partir de sus labios, un siseo le indicó que callara –Zuko es sólo un poco de presión extra.-

El joven se preguntó si había sido muy obvio, su espalda antes relajada ahora se presentaba en una postura rígida y firme, como si de repente hubiera sido atravesado por un rayo. Y no es que esa experiencia fuera desconocida para él, simplemente era inevitable no reaccionar como un idiota, cada vez que sentía como el aliento de ella acariciaba peligrosamente su cuello.

-Relájate- murmuró la mujer.

-Sí mamá- se burló el joven rey, volteándose para observar la expresión de estupefacción que surcaba el rostro de Katara.

-¿Mamá?- unos ojos azules lo observaban entre divertidos y extrañados. -¿Mama?- repitió la joven –¡¿Soy acaso tan vieja como para que me relaciones con una figura materna?-

Zuko sólo sonrió, saboreando la rabieta que poco a poco iba produciendo en la joven maestra agua.

-Pues- dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente, para que así ella no pudiera ver la sonrisa perversa que invadía sus facciones –Eres mandona.-

La muchacha emitió un bufido de exasperación ante el comentario, lo que Zuko tomó como un indicativo para seguir molestándola.

-Eres mandona, controladora, odias el desorden…- esta vez, la muchacha tomó represalias causando más presión en la herida del pelinegro, haciendo que éste comenzara a quejarse nuevamente.

-No soy mandona ¡y no tengo nada en contra del desorden!- exclamó.

A pesar de la incómoda sensación que provocaban las manos de Katara intentando estrangularlo, Zuko sonreía divertido –Por favor Katara, cualquier otra mujer se sentiría intimidada de entrar al cuarto del Señor del Fuego ¿y tú sólo supiste comentar de lo desordenado que está?- pudo respirar bien cuando la manos de la joven se alejaron de su cuello.

-Deja de decir estupideces para que pueda curarte rápido- respondió la muchacha colocando de nuevo sus manos en la herida de Zuko. Pero esta vez fue ella la que casi salta como si una corriente eléctrica la estuviera recorriendo.

Unos orbes azules chocaron con un par de ojos ambarinos. Las manos pálidas del pelinegro se encontraban sobre las de ella, de inmediato el agua que ella había conjugado en sus manos se evaneció mojando las sabanas de la cama donde se encontraban.

Una mano cálida se posó sobre su mejilla, rozándola con delicadeza envidiada por el viento. Katara sólo lo miraba entre confundida, sorprendida y halagada, la mano de Zuko todavía acariciando su rostro.

En la mente del muchacho sólo cruzaba un único e incoherente pensamiento –Definitivamente Katara no es como una madre para mí- una mezcolanza de deseo y cariño fundiéndose en sus ojos dorados.

Un sol anaranjado trazaba imágenes con sus rayos.

Un joven se hallaba sentado al borde de su cama, mientras detrás de él, una mujer de la misma edad mantenía una leve expresión de vergüenza, completamente ajena del rubor que marcaba las expresiones del rey de la nación del fuego. Él, sólo agradecía a los dioses que la luz tenue del atardecer servía como máscara perfecta para ocultar su cara enrojecida.

-Sí, Katara no es una madre para mí.-

_Una sonrisa surcó los labios del anciano al recordar aquel episodio. _

_Se recostó aún más al tronco de aquel viejo árbol, cercano al estanque donde solía sentarse con su madre cuando era niño. Rodeándose de su pasado, nuevamente cerró los ojos, siendo presa fácil de sus memorias que se empeñaban en torturarlo, aun cuando lo único que buscaba era el descanso. _

-¿Por qué sigues aquí en Ba Sing Se?- preguntó Zuko sentado cómodamente en su cama.

-¿Acaso me detestas tanto que quieres deshacerte de mi tan rápido?- Katara se encontraba parada en la entrada de su cuarto luciendo un vestido del reino tierra.

-Pensé que extrañarías tu hogar- el pelinegro se levantó acercándose a ella, para poder observar de cerca como sus facciones cambiaban a medida que su discusión se desenvolvía.

Zuko le había agarrado gusto a las peleas que tenía con Katara, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaran con él herido de alguna manera, adoraba sentarse y contradecir a la joven en todo lo que decía, en especial cada vez que ella comenzaba a hacer muecas de frustración.

Pero aquella noche algo en la expresión de ella hizo que todas las respuestas y burlas que tenía preparadas se esfumaran. ¿Veía en aquellos ojos tristeza?

-Sí extrañas tu casa ¿verdad?- murmuró el muchacho.

-Todo ha cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo- su voz se perdía en aquel tono afligido que empañaba sus palabras.

Zuko extendió su mano vacilante, incapaz de decidir qué hacer en aquella situación. En vez de agarrar la mano de Katara, como había sido su intención inicial, posó su mano torpemente en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, comprendo que extrañes tu hogar, todos entenderíamos si tú y Sokka quieren regresar, porque…- su palabrería incoherente fue interrumpida por un gesto de Katara.

-No entiendes- musitó.

Aquellos ojos azules lo atravesaban como un par de dagas hechas del más duro y filoso zafiro, buscó en ellos algún tipo de explicación pero había sido en vano.

-Zuko, yo antes…- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas para expresar lo que aquejaba su alma, causando que lentamente a medida que los segundos de espera pasaban, la desesperación se fuera haciendo dueña del joven rey.

-Ahora…- unos brazos fuertes se aferraron a su modesta figura, atrapándola, perdiéndola con un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, Zuko la mantuvo a su lado, incapaz de dejarla ir, como si fuera su último resquicio de vida.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que él dijo, imágenes de los dos recorriendo las calles de Ba Sing Se, imágenes de él aferrándose a ella en aquellas noches de tormenta en la que su humilde morada se encontraba habitada sólo por los dos, imágenes de los meses que habían pasado juntos, él descubriendo que más allá de adorar mortificarla, adoraba estar junto a ella, había llegado a la conclusión de que la…

_Una pequeña llama crepitaba en la mano derecha del rey, palpitando como si fuera su propio corazón colocado en sus manos. La llama crecía, luego se achicaba, crecía nuevamente, cambiando en un compás lento y rítmico. _

-No sé qué pasa conmigo últimamente, sé que ni tú no lo entiendes, yo antes solía odiarte, solía…-

-Todo ha cambiado Katara, las cosas son diferentes. El destino nos ha dado esta nueva oportunidad para reconstruir nuestras vidas- respondió, creyendo que eso bastaría para amainar el espíritu consternado de ella.

-Ahora yo…-

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la amaba.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero anuente de que quería sentir desesperadamente el calor que ella emitía, sentir como aquellas manos se colaban en su cabello, saborear la dulzura de aquellos labios, regodearse de la textura de aquella piel contra la suya.

Él entendía perfectamente, el pavor que les causaba realizar que durante mucho tiempo habían guardado dentro de ellos aquellas ansias por probar el uno del otro, por acercarse, aquellas ansias de amarse.

Unos suspiros escaparon de los labios de la muchacha, sentía como unos labios cálidos se acercaban a su cuello.

El joven rey murmuró contra la piel de ella –Te amo Katara.-

Él simplemente no sabía que esas palabras marcarían el fin de todo.

Katara se separó de él, mirándolo diciendo con su mirada lo último que Zuko quería escuchar

Adiós

_La llama había disminuido tanto, casi apagándose, amenazando con fundirse en el viento dejándose morir por su inclemencia. Pero el rey la mantenía viva, tenue, pero viva aún. _

Su mirada se colaba por una de las ventanas cristalinas de aquel recinto de hielo, omitiendo por completo las conversaciones amenas que todos tenían. Por primera vez en tres años, todos habían decidido reunirse en el polo sur para visitar a Katara y a Sokka que ahora mostraban orgullosos lo inmensa que era la nueva ciudadela.

Ojos dorados se perdían en la majestuosidad de los edificios de hielo que conformaban aquella ciudad, que para él en un tiempo atrás había representado una pequeña aldea improvisada, forjada de la tundra, habitada por campesinos y pescadores.

-Zuko estamos contentos de que hayas podido venir- Katara se encontraba sentada frente a él.

El rey no era de aquellos que renegaba la mirada, ni siquiera del enemigo, era una costumbre que había sido plasmada en él, junto a su orgullo y muchos ademanes más, y en ese momento, por más que quería rehuir de la mirada cobalto de aquella que había destrozado su alma hacía años atrás, la mantuvo firme, apacible, ocultando perfectamente toda la desesperación que en su interior se albergaba.

Segundos había durado ese intenso, casi imperceptible intercambio de miradas. Iroh, que había decidido dejar su cómoda morada en Ba Sing Se, siguió la conversación notando aquel sutil cambio en el humor de su sobrino.

Más tarde aquel día, Zuko se encontraba parado frente al palacio del polo sur, esperando que su tío apareciera para "recorrer" la ciudad juntos.

Su postura estoica y mirada hastiada, rezándole a Agni que su tío desistiera de tomar aquel paseo, para regresar a la calidez de su habitación, en su buque, lo más lejos posible del agua, del frío, y de Katara.

Como si el destino confabulara en su contra, no fue su tío el que apareció por la puerta principal del palacio, fue una mujer de tez trigueña y ojos azulados. Zuko resopló indignado, realizando la trampa que le había tendido su mañoso tío.

-Iroh me dijo que quería que le mostrara la ciudad- respondió ella ante la cara de obvio disgusto del pelinegro.

-Mejor regreso al barco, no creo que sea buena idea…- la mano de la joven se aferró con firmeza a la de él.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- murmuró ella, jugando con él, retándolo.

-No- respondió, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, divertido al parecer con la actitud de ella, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo la misma.

En seguida se vio arrastrado a cada esquina de la nueva ciudad. Desde el edificio que era la academia de los nuevos maestros agua de la tribu, hasta el centro donde las festividades de cada mes se llevaban a cabo.

-También las bodas las hacemos aquí, mi abuela y el maestro Pakku se volvieron a casar el año pasado... ¿Zuko me estás escuchando?- el muchacho se encontraba junto a ella, recostado a un pilar de hielo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí te escucho- fue lo que respondió cuando ella se acercó a él para verificar si estaba despierto. –En serio odio el frío que hace en este lugar, por más que trato de mantener el calor de mi cuerpo, siento que todo este hielo lo carcome.-

-Es obvio, estas usando una armadura de metal, cómo no quieres que eso se enfríe- respondió ella, observando divertida la vestimenta del rey.

Zuko llevaba puesta la armadura real, desde que había llegado no había cambiado su ropa, obviamente ganándose burlas de Toph y de Sokka, los cuales decían que era idiota tener que usar tanta ropa como si estuviera en algún tipo de junta de guerra y no con sus amigos, para su disgusto, su tío apoyo la moción, ya que el mismo se encontraba vestido con ropa regional de los maestros agua.

-Quítate la armadura, tendrás menos frío- Zuko la miró como si estuviera loca y negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-Vamos Zuko, es en serio te puedo prestar mi parka para que dejes de tener frío- dijo ella haciendo mociones de acercarse y quitar su armadura.

El muchacho sólo dio un paso atrás, tratando de alejarse de la desquiciada que pretendía desvestirlo.

-Ni lo sueñes…-

¡Splash!

Su cabello escurría agua helada, un soplido de fuego salió de sus labios azules, cuando al fin logró levantarse. Había caminado sin darse cuenta hacía una fuente, y para terminar lo que él consideraba una noche bastante "entretenida", cayó en ella.

Katara no paraba de reírse, burlándose del descuido de Zuko.

Haciendo uso de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, el muchacho le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y dijo: -No me quitare la armadura.-

_Soplaba el viento, y olía a humedad, el monzón amenazando con acercarse, pero la llama del rey más grande que nunca crepitaba controlada sin escapar de su mano. _

Vientos helados, amenazas de tormentas, todas descaradas excusas para prolongar su estadía en el polo sur. Descaradas claro, porque al mirar los cielos no se veía más que sol y azul, ni una nube grisácea, aunque la tripulación de su barco no decía nada, ya era obvio que el rey prolongaría más su viaje de paz a aquellas tierras, viendo que él y su tío se habían mudado al palacio.

Había adquirido la costumbre, de recorrer aquellas calles heladas con Katara, así como solían hacer en Ba Sing Se, al principio saliendo en grupo con todos los demás, tratando de ocultar el afán que tenía por pasar tiempo con ella. Aunque él mismo no lo quisiera admitir, extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella, escucharla contarle todas las cosas que había hecho desde su partida, escucharla regañarlo por ¿todo? Desde sus hábitos alimenticios, la manera en la que llevaba su reino, la ropa que usaba, hasta lo recriminaba por su rompimiento con Mai, aunque notó una pizca de alegría en sus regaños cuando le contó aquello.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- murmuró una soñolienta Katara desde el umbral de su puerta.

-Creo que te tienes que quitar la mala costumbre de entrar a mi cuarto sin avisar- dijo Zuko ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera.

-No es que encuentre especial atracción en entrar a tu cuarto de noche, sólo que soy una buena anfitriona, y como tal es mi misión velar porque todos mis huéspedes estén a gusto- la sonrisa que jugaba en los labios del pelinegro ensanchándose aún más ante la simpleza de aquel comentario.

-Mentirosa- sus ojos sin despegarse del reflejo que veía de ella en la ventana de cristal de su cuarto –sé que amas visitarme a estas horas porque sabes que ando amargado y susceptible, es más fácil que caiga en tus engaños y me deje ganar en las discusiones- la imagen de la muchacha se agrandaba más y más, indicándole que estaba caminando hacia él.

-Así que me dejas ganar- respondió la mujer, vestida a penas con una tela blanca y transparente, dejando su curvilínea figura a merced de la mirada dorada de Zuko, que había despegado sus ojos del reflejo para posarla en ella.

-Sí- su voz salió rasposa, casi evaneciéndose con el aire, al sentir que ella acariciaba la herida rojiza que marcaba su abdomen.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Zuko?- preguntó.

Él no respondió nada, cerrando los ojos dejándose seducir por la ligera caricia que ella le proporcionaba, aquellas manos recorriendo su abdomen, su pecho, aquel aliento acariciando su cuello.

-Dime- exigió.

-Ya te respondí esa pregunta y lo único que hiciste fue huir de mi lado- murmuró.

El sol comenzó a salir, fundiendo sus rayos rojizos con el mar que enmarcaba la ciudad, creando una mezcolanza de dorados y azules, los edificios eran de cristal, las calles y los ríos eran oro fundido. Una harmonía de fuego y agua apoderándose de cada esquina del lugar.

Katara se mantuvo a su lado aquella mañana.

_Una gota cayó del cielo, resbalando por su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello, más y más gotas comenzaron a caer, empezando como una caricia, luego tornándose violentas y fuertes. Su llama no se apagaba manteniéndose fuerte ante los abates del viento y del agua que empapaba todo su ser, pero que no amainaba su fuego. _

La mano delicada de Katara se extendió, tocando las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el tejado de su casa en la isla Ember.

-Amo la lluvia- murmuró más para sí misma que para ser escuchada.

Su esposo sólo la observaba mesmerizado, viendo como lentamente ella se levantaba y caminaba hacía las húmedas arenas, donde el mar abatía estrepitosamente contra todo.

-Ven Zuko, acompáñame- gritaba ella.

_Observó sus manos antes abatidas por el tiempo, ahora rejuvenecidas y fuertes, como solían ser hacía años, mucho antes de que ella partiera para siempre. Los jardines de su palacio solitario transmutándose en un paisaje de arenas y nubes de tormenta. _

_La llama en su mano bailando, viva todavía. _

_El rey se levantó y camino hacía la playa tormentosa, donde se encontraba su esposa retando a la lluvia y a las olas del mar con su belleza._

_-Pensé que nunca me acompañarías- gritó ella haciéndose escuchar por encima de los truenos, una sonrisa enmarcando su mojado rostro. _

_A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la lluvia, se mantuvo junto a ella, la llama en su mano alumbrando su camino, sabiendo que ahora sí estarían juntos por siempre, por toda la eternidad. _

**Feliz semana Zutara :) aunque ya se acabó fue inevitable, pasé toda la semana leyendo fics de esta pareja, hasta terminé de ver todos los capítulos de la serie y fue una verdadera lástima que Zuko y Katara no hayan quedado juntos, pero bueno XD como esto es un fic Zutara, aquí sí quedan juntos al final :) Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Kisses de Hersheys **

**Sara **

**Ps: Trate de llenar todos los días en un solo fic, sólo me falto UA pero era porque no encontraba manera de meterlo en el fic XD se entiende?**


End file.
